It's Roy
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: Pinger one shot. Takes place after the Beauty Contest episode. Professor has a secret to tell Ginger. What could it be?


He had voted for Mary Ann, because he thought it was the right thing to do. After all, it was only natural that Mr. Howell would vote for his wife, and since Skipper had voted for Ginger, the Professor expected Gilligan to choose Mary Ann, but since Gilligan didn't give an opinion, Professor decided to do it. Deep down in his heart, he truly believed Ginger to be the most beautiful, but he felt sorry for Mary Ann, and didn't like seeing no one pick her. It was killing him inside to not pick Ginger, but he knew that Mary Ann would be heartbroken.

Professor knew about Gilligan's feelings for Mary Ann, and had actually thought that he would pick Mary Ann to win the contest, but instead, Gilligan had picked his gorilla friend, Gladys. In a way, it was actually a pretty smart move. Gilligan apparently had given it a lot of thought, and later on, Gilligan had confessed to everyone, that he truly couldn't choose which girl was the most beautiful because in his mind's eye, they all were. They had all been touched by Gilligan's speech, and let it go at that. Professor was smart, though, and he knew that if Gilligan could, he would have chosen Mary Ann. Professor needed to talk to Ginger, and tell her how he really and truly felt. He didn't just like her because she was beautiful and a glamorous movie star. No. Professor wasn't like that. He knew deep down, that Ginger had a huge heart, and would do anything for anybody, and that's what he admired about her. In a way, that's what the two of them had in common. They both knew how to keep their true feelings inside. Of course, there were a number of occasions where Ginger showed her emotions, but Professor also knew when she was holding back.

He found Ginger sitting at the bamboo table they all ate their meals on. She was filing her nails. Boy, she sure was beautiful, inside and out. Her red hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing her famous white dress that she wore when they first became shipwrecked. Mustering up his courage, Professor walked up to the table and sat down.

"Hello, Ginger."

"Oh, hello, Professor."

"What are you doing?"

"Just filing my nails."

"Well, I was wondering, if you would like to take a walk with me in the jungle to look for ferns?"

"Oh, sure, I guess."

The two of them walked in the jungle for a few minutes, looking for ferns. Professor was determined to finish this book, and he would. By golly, he would. He just hoped it ended with happily ever after.

"Is something the matter, Professor?"

"Certainly not. Why makes you think that?"

Ginger gave him her usual, flirtatious smile.

"Well, you're a quiet person, normally, but never this quiet."

Professor smiled now. "Oh, yes. Well, I have something on my mind."

"What is it? Maybe I could help."

_Oh, can you ever, _Professor thought, before shaking his head.

"Well, remember last week when we had the Miss Castaway Contest?"

At this, Ginger rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't remind me. I can't believe I lost to a gorilla."

Professor laughed. "Well, what I wanted to tell you was that I lied."

Ginger looked confused. Professor always had a way of confusing people. Whether it be with his science talk, or something else.

"I lied when I said Mary Ann was the most beautiful. Well, she is attractive, I won't lie about that, but as far as being the most attractive on the island, in my opinion, is a lie."

"Honestly, Professor, you're beginning to sound like Gilligan."

"Oh. Sorry. It's just- well, I felt sorry that no one picked Mary Ann, so I did. Deep down, I agreed with the Skipper. I think you're the most beautiful."

Ginger blushed at the Professor's compliment. She knew he was a nice guy, and that he meant what he said, that he wasn't just trying to make her feel good.

"You really mean that?"

"Absolutely. Ginger, you know that I'm not one to express my true feelings unless it's about science or teaching. I think you're beautiful, not just because you're an actress, or because you have a bod- well, anyway, no, those aren't the only reasons. I think you're beautiful inside and out. I-I feel alive when I'm around you. I've been around lots of beautiful girls, but none of them hold a candle to you. Ginger, what I'm trying to say is that, I like you as more than a friend."

Ginger's eyes widened at this. This was definitely a different side to the Professor, and she liked what she was hearing.

"Y-you like me?"

"Yes, I do. But not just as Ginger Grant the actress, but as Ginger Grant the person. You have a big heart, and well, when I'm with you, I hardly think of science."

"Oh, Professor. I like you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're attractive, intelligent, and it makes me feel good to know that you see me as more than a plaything. To be honest, I've liked you for a while now, but I figured you would want a woman who was more of a bookworm."

Professor laughed. "What can I say? Opposites attract."

"Indeed they do, Professor."

"Roy."

"What?"

"Call me Roy. After all, are we going to be together?"

Ginger leaned forward and kissed Professor passionately on the lips, and then pulled back.

"I take that as a yes."

Ginger answered him by giving him another kiss, and then pulling back.

"Yes... Roy."

THE END


End file.
